Rudy Gillespie
'Rudolph "Rudy" Jermaine Gillespie '''is the over-the-top but well intentioned owner and sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. Background Fifteen years ago, Rudy and Ty both studied under the Grandmaster. During the final battle to decide who would be the Grandmater's official apprentice, Ty was distracted during the match and Rudy suscessfully won the fight. They later fought each other in a dark bedroom and there was moans heard from the room, so it must have beMuchen brutal and rough, but he seemed to like it. later, Rudy was a top amateur martial artist but was sidelined by an injury and lost his fire to compete. After hitting rock bottom, Rudy took his entire life savings and bought the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy in The Bay View Mall. Personallity Rudy can be wacky and gross at times, and is often more than a little childish. He often obsesses over childish things, like being willing to spend four thousand dollars to build a model trainset, purely to win a thousand dollars. Despite this, he has a mature and responsible side that he shows when needed. Although a highly capable fighter in his own right, Rudy will often try and solve disagreements with words and will willingly back down if he's in the wrong. He normally only gets into fights if he's attacked or left with no other opportunity, though he has lost his temper before and used Karate outside of the dojo for petty revenge. (He later apologized and taught Jack a valuable lesson about not fighting.) Rudy has shown to be somewhat sensitive about his height. He is also very charming and often portrayed as a ladies' man, though he is currently in a relationship with Seaford High's Health teacher Bethany Applebaum. He is also determined, brave, and loyal, never abadoning a friend and carrying on even if it looks bleak. In Season 3 Rudy agreeds to adopt Sam, a young boy who Grandmaster is trying to get adopted, to whom Rudy becomes a Father/Older Brother to. He is in love with a gay ice skater named Antonio Rivera from Spain. They own a llama together. He has a great relationship with his mother, Martha Gillespie. He was raised by her without a father, who left at age 13 months. Skills Rudy is a third degree black belt and is, thus, incredibly skilled at Karate. His skills are demonstrated on many occasions, and much like Jack he is able to take on multiple opponets as shown in "Dude, Where's my Sword", "Swords and Magic", "Wedding Crashers", etc. He defeated his archenemy, the Black Dragons' Sensei Ty in "Clash of the Titans" and even a professional wrestler in "Rowdy Rudy". He is also one of the only characters who has beaten Jack in "Sensei and Sensibility". Family We know Rudy has a mother but she has never been introduced to the show nor has the father. Rudy has an adoptive son named Sam. He also has an alien child, but this could be a funny ending that is not real. (http://disneyskickinit.wikia.com/wiki/Home_Alone_at_School) Trivia *Rudy was portrayed by Jason Earles, who was best known for his role on the former Disney Channel show, "''Hannah Montana" as Jackson Stewart. They were shown to have very similar personalities. *In Badge of Honor it was revealed Rudy has two pets; a cat named Tip-Tip and an unnamed dog. *In Clash of the Titans it is revealed Rudy and Sensei Ty have a feud that lasted for 15 years. *It is revealed Rudy loves L.A.R.P.I.N.G in Swords and Magic. *Rudy used to be in a boy band called Just Us Guyz. *Rudy has a toilet called Mirtle as seen in Dojo Day Afternoon. *It is revealed in the episode Dojo Day Afternoon that Rudy once sat in a tub full of custard. *In The Commercial, it's revealed that Rudy took acting lessons but quit because he realized acting was not his thing. *Prior to All the Wrong Moves, Rudy was not aware that lemonade came from lemons. *When he was a child he was an explorer scout, but since he never earned his Pinewood Derby badge, he never technically graduated. *He can tie over 200 types of knots. *He can name almost any plant. *He briefly worked at Reptile World in Road to Wasabi after getting himself fired by Bobby Wasabi. *In Reality Fights, Rudy is the host of Bobby Wasabi's reality show The Wasabi Warrior. *In Dude, Where's My Sword?, it is revealed that Rudy has a crush on a woman named Carlotta who he met, stopping at a old fashioned restaurant type of shop. *In All the Wrong Moves, Rudy was thinking of putting 20,000,000 pocket ninjas in a shopping cart and rolling them down the streets, selling them door to door. *He really loves going to the bathroom in the woods as said by him in The Wrath of Swan. *In The Wrath of Swan, it is revealed Rudy had lice as a child. Probably more than once because he says, "...whether I have lice or not." *In Rowdy Rudy, it's revealed he waxes his chest every Wednesday night. *In Two Dates and a Funeral, it's revealed that he had donkeypox when he was young. *He is currently a 3rd degree black belt. *In The New Girl, it's revealed he wrote an autobiography titled "From Rags to Rudy", subsequently revealing that his name used to be Rags before changing it to Rudy *Rudy is the sensei to the stars in his quote from an episode. "I'm Rudy Gillespie Sensei to the Stars" this comes from his buisness card. *Rudy is good in bowling. * Rudy is distantly related to General Sherman Douglas. *He had been fired from the dojo 2 times by Bobby Wasabi, but ends up getting it back both times. Photo Gallery Kickin' It In China - Same reaction to Rudy.jpg RudyRowdy.png RudyRowdy.jpg Santa Rudy.png Rudy.gif Rudy.jpg Jack, Milton e Rudy - We are Family.png Rudy and Ty.png Rudy gordo.png Rudy2.jpg Rudy.2.jpg Rowdy Rudy 518.jpg Rowdy Rudy 361.jpg Rowdy Rudy 308.jpg Rowdy Rudy 280.jpg Rowdy Rudy 228.jpg Rowdy Rudy 216.jpg Rowdy Rudy 197.jpg Rowdy Rudy 187.jpg Rowdy Rudy 106.jpg Rowdy Rudy 050.jpg Kickin It- Rudy and Jack at the hotel 140.jpg Kickin It- Rudy and Jack at the hotel 135.jpg Kickin It- Rudy and Jack at the hotel 111.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Wasabi Warriors Category:Sensei Category:Main Cast Category:Falafel Phil Category:LOL Characters Category:Black Belt Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters